The Unwanted
by Xebrecca
Summary: You've probably heard the stories of the malfoys, how they were all supporters of He who must not be named. Well, you've never heard of me or my sister Lucissia. My name is Lucia Malfoy and this is my story
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: This is the story of one of Draco's older sister Lucia. Lucia herself is the one telling this story.**

**Chapter One: My Life **

Hello, My name is Lucia Bellatrix Malfoy. I'm a world famous singer, I teach DADA at Hogwarts school of Witch craft and Wizardry and this is my story.

I guess it all started when I was about seven years old, when I got my very first diary. I had woken up on a bright Friday morning to find my house elf standing over my bed staring at me "Ah, young mistress" said the elf, "I was just about to wake you, Mr. and Mrs. masters would like you to come down for your birthday breakfast."

Nodding, I got out of bed, made Dobby (My house elf, or rather the family elf) leave while I got dressed combed my long, waist length, platinum blond hair. When I was done I ran out of my room, down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning and happy birthday!" exclaimed my nine year old sister Lucissia as I sat down at the table.

"Good morning Lucy," I said calling her by her favorite nickname, then "Where's mummy and daddy? I asked looking around. "Dobby said they were down here."

"Daddy got an urgent call from the dark lord and mummy went into the living room real quick to greet Aunt Bella and some of her friends, they'll be staying with us for a while." at these words, fear flooded through me unlike the rest of my family, I did not like the death eaters nor did I ever want to become 1. I mean I loved my dad but I just didn't like what he was.

Nodding I pulled a plate of food toward me and began to eat. My mum walked in about 10 minutes later with my Aunt Bellatrix and 6 other death eaters. "Mummy!" I cried, running over to her and giving her a big hug.

"Hey, birthday girl." said my mum, hugging me back.

"Lucia!" exclaimed my aunt rushing over to me and giving me a big hug.

"Uh...Hello Aunty Bella." I said nervously, giving her a reluctant hug back. My aunt scared the living crap out of me so of course I had to put on a fake smile and pretend to be happy to see her.

"Lucia, Lucy, I need to tell you girls something." My mum said after all the death eaters were sitting down to eat. Some of them were looking at me and Lucy with weird expressions on their faces.

"What is it mummy?" Lucy and I asked in unison as we edged slowly away from the death eaters.

"You 2 are going to be big sisters." mother said putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Your having a baby!" Lucy exclaimed. I just looked curiously up at my mother.

"Where do babies come from?" I finally asked. to my bewilderment, everyone in the room burst into fits of laughter.

"Never you mind." said mother sternly after she had stopped laughing.

After breakfast, we all went into the living room so I could open presents. A wide grin spread across my face as we entered the living room, their were about 65 presents on and around the living room table.

Running over to the presents, I began to open them. I got all kinds of stuff, I got my first real broomstick, 25 books, 5 dymand necklaces, 6 gold rings, 37 new dresses, 20 new pairs of shoes and a dark green, leather diary, with gold lined pages.

"Thank you mummy!" I exclaimed, running over to her and giving her hug.

"Get Dobby to take your presents up to your room, and wait up there for lunch or your father to get home." mother instructed me as I let go of her.

"Yes ma'am" I said, then turning to the stairs, I called "Dobby."

With a crack, Dobby appeared right in front of me. "yes young mistress."

"Can you take my presents to my room please." I said. At these worlds everyone in the room gave me weird looks. Giggling nervously, I ran upstairs, to my room closed the door and sighed just as Dobby appeared with my presents. looking at my hands, I noticed I was still holding my diary.

"Here you are young mistress." said Dobby, right before he left the room with another small crack.

Walking over to my dresser, I picked up a quill and a bottle of ink. Sitting on my bed I opened my diary and began to write;

_Dear Diary 09\01\1979 _

_HELLO! My name is Lucia Bellatrix Malfoy, I'm 7 years old and I just got you for my birthday. you are going to be my best friend forever and keep all my most deepest, darkest secrets. Your like my best friend. anyway I'm going to tell you a little about myself and my family. I have 1 older sister, and my mummy is going to be having a baby. I hope it's a girl but I know daddy will be wanting a boy. I'm rich and spoiled but I don't let it get to me. Okay, Here's the first real secret I'm going to tell you, my daddy is a death eater (that's someone who supports he must not be named.) and I hate the death eaters, they're evil, scary and would kill me if they ever got ahold of this diary. Oh...daddy's home, got to go. BYE!_

_*Lucia* _

Closing my diary, I stood up just as mother and father entered the room. "Daddy!" I exclaimed, running over to him but not hugging him because he looked exhausted and very bad tempered.

"Lucia" he sighed, "How was your birthday? I see you got the diary I bought you.

I grinned "I loved all my presents, thank you daddy thank you too mummy."

"Come on Lucia, Dobby's made lunch. Then we'll eat cake and ice cream." said mother smiling down at me.

"Okay!" I grinned as we left the room.

**A\N: Lucia's life seems perfect right now but everything's going to change when precious little Draco is born. Well please review and go check out the poll on my profile. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A\N: Hey! Just to say if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask. It might get a bit confusing as the story progresses.**

**Chapter Two: Change **

At the time, I had never before thought it possible that my life could go from perfect to complete crap, in just a few short weeks.

_Dear Diary 11\07\1979 _

_Today has been the worst day of my life! I had woken up, ate breakfast and had come back upstairs to play with my dollies, when mummy and daddy came into my room and told me they wanted to talk to me. "What is it?" I had asked in confusion. mummy had looked at me with a sad look and said, "you'll be switching rooms." I had been completely bewildered. "Why?" I had asked. daddy had looked at me with a stern look and said, "Because, since this room is right next to your mothers and I, this room will be needed for the baby." I had been really sad but had moved rooms, (with Dobby's help of course.) without complaint. I guess the only good part about today is that Lucy had to move rooms to, our rooms are now right next to each other and are connected by the 2 closets so we can visit each other whenever we like. Well I have to go, It's time for bed, maybe mummy will read me a bedtime story. She hasn't done that since my birthday. _

_~Lucia~_

_Dear Diary 11\14\1979_

_Oooooooooh...I'm sooooo scared, today Daddy left for a death eater mission and when he came back, the dark lord was with them. Mummy had told me to go up to my room and play. About an hour later, I heard some death eaters enter the house. The second they entered the house, I heard 2 thigs that made me shiver. I heard the death eaters laughing maliciously and I also heard lots of screaming. like people being tortured. My eyes had filled with tears but I had not cried because Lucy had warned me that I might be hearing screaming._

_P.S: For some reason daddy told me today that I'm to go no where near the cellar._

_~Lucia~ _

_Dear Diary 11\24\1979 _

_Today went pretty good, my friend Shon came over to play. We played tag, wizards chess, and then we played on our toy broomstick. After we played, we ate ice cream. After that, Shon had to go home and I had to go inside to eat dinner. After dinner as I was walking to my room, just as I walked past the cellar, I heard a loud scream. (This is where my day got weird.) Curious, I walked over to the cellar and opened the door, just a crack. What I saw made me want to scream, I saw 10s and 100s of people, big and small, all of them screaming and\or crying, All of them were very skinny and their cloths were ripped, stained and smelled of sweat and pee. I had shut the door quickly, with a small scream, and ram upstairs to my room. I had been crying ever since...Well ,I have to go I want to be asleep before daddy gets home, I'm not very happy with him right now. Bye_

_~Lucia~ _

After that me and my fathers relationship had gotten a lot worse. To his bewilderment, I refused to talk to him and every time he had entered the room, I would run out of the room. One day however, I was forced to talk to my father, when he came into my room to talk to me about the dark lord, in mid November.

"Lucia?" father had said walking into the room.

I was torn between running away and staying because my fathers voice sounded stern and cold, he had never talked to me like that before. "Yes sir?" I said quietly.

"The dark lord is worried about your loyalty." he said coldly, my eyes widened fearfully.

I I I'm loyal to the D Dark L Lord." I stammered.

"You are lucky, I have convinced him of that." Fathers voice sounded cold and mean. "I have convinced him, that you are to young to understand such things. He has ordered me to come up here and have a talk with you."

"I Will be more Loyal." I stuttered.

"You better be," he said then added, "or else." and turning on his heel, he walked out of the room without looking back.

After that little conversation, I learned to be more careful when around my father and\or the dark lord. I had even gone as far as to ask my friend Shon, (who's father was a fully trained in occlumancy and had begun to teach him how to do it to.) if he could show me the basics of how to do it, we practiced with my mothers wand, which I would take when she wasn't looking.

**A\N: If anything is misspelled, please tell me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A\N: Sorry, if it takes me a while to update, I'm using my brother's bomputer and it's hard to get any time to use it. I really hate to be one of those people, who never update. Please bare with me. **

**P.S The song that would pretty much sum up Lucia's life is called Blown Away by Carrie Underwood. **

_Dear Diary 11\15\1979 _

_Sorry I haven't written in a while, I been ever so busy. Along with my school studies, mummy has started teaching me how to help her take care of a baby, so I can be prepared for when it comes. I am sad because, I barely ever see daddy anymore he's so busy:( Anyway, Shon came over today and guess what? He gave mw a special necklace and we made a pact that we would be best friends till the day we die. Lucy's always teasing us saying that we like like each other, but that's not true we're just best friends...right. Oh, I've got to go, Daddy's home for dinner, he hasn't eaten dinner at home in ages. Bye! _

_~Lucia~ _

_Dear Diary 11\27\1979 _

_OMG, Today I did something that had daddy found out he would surely throttle me. I went down into the cellar. I had just finished eating lunch and had been walking back up to my room when I heard a women screaming. "PLEASE, MY BABY'S HUNGRY, SHE'S ONLY 9 MONTHS OLD!" but all the helo her screaming did her because no one came to help her. Curious, I had quietly crept into the cellar, walked over to the women and asked her and asked "Why are you all here, What have you done to anger the dark lord? I had to ask this rather loudly because, many of the people in here were screaming, crying and\or throwing up from sickness or lack of food. All of them were still very filthy and the cellar smelled of pee and poop. looking at the wall I saw about 7 buckets lined up against the wall. "We've done nothing. the dark lord you and your family worship so much keeps us here simply because we are muggle born." then the women spit on me in anger. After that I had ran upstairs and called Dobby to me. Then I had ordered him to bring the prisoners in the cellar all the bread they can eat, lots of water and then I told him to clean out they're buckets. right before he'd left I had also told him that he is NEVER to mention this encounter to ANYONE not even mummy, daddy or Lucy. Well. I must go I have schppl work to complete Bye. _

_~Lucia~ _

_Dear Diary 12\04\1979 _

_I went back down to the cellar, late last night. I had started up a conversation with the women who had been so rude to me. She apologized, saying that I was different from the rest of my family. I had been about to say "Thank you" when I'd heard footsteps coming down the steps to the stairs to the cellar. I hid quickly behind the potty buckets. (Nearly barfing from the smell.) peering around the buckets, I saw my aunt Bellatrix walk in. She walked right over to the women who's name I learned was Harmony and kicked her as she sneered, "So mudblood, how'd you manage to steel food from us, who helped you?" I had gone rigid with fear but instead selling me out she merely sneered right back. "I'll never tell you." Then she did a very rude hand gesture that I know surprised my aunt. next thing I know Harmony was screaming as aunt Bellatrix screamed, "HOW DARE YOU, YOU FILTHY MUDBLOOD CRUCIO CRUCIO CRUCIO!" Suddenly there was a flash of green light and a rushing sound as harmony fell to the floor with a thud, dead. I had waited about 5 minutes after aunt Bellatrix had left before leaving myself. I had run up here and vried, in fact I'm still crying. It's my fault, she's dead, if I hadn't told Dobby to steal that food. Well, I have to go mummy is calling me for dinner. Bye:( _

_~Lucia~ _

_Dear Diary 12\16\1979 _

_I made a new friend today, I went back down to the cellar and found out that Harmony had, had 2 children, 9 month old Lyra and 8 year old Lyrick. Lyrick was very handsome even though he's very skinny, dirty and smells bad. He has a matted mess of golden blond hair and chocolate brown eyes. I sat down in the cellar and we talked for at least an hour. Oh Dearest Diary I think I'm in love. But I know we could never be together:( Well I think I'm going to visit him tomorrow. Well got go, Shon's here so we can practice occlumancy. Maybe I'll tell him about Lyrick. Bye. _

_~Lucia~ _

In the end I did not introduce Shon to Lyrick, I had been to scared. About a week after Lyrick and I met, his little sister Lyra died of an illness Lyrick had cried into my arms for 2 whole hours. (every time a death eater came in I hid behind the potty buckets) I had even cried and them I had promised myself that I would never become a death eater. I would sooner go to Azkaban then become something so vial and horrible.

**A\N: Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Questions?...Comments?...**


End file.
